Interview with the Princess ~ Part II
by Link Worshiper
Summary: Hermes decides to take the crew on a thieving spree through Gerudo Fortress and Zelda isn't too thrilled about it. Despite that, she watches as Hermes' true character begins to unfold after a misundertood play of events and a woeful love ballad....


Interview with the Princess

**Interview with the Princess**

By Shannon the Twisted Link Worshiper

Part II ~ Requiem for a Love

~**Author's Notes~ **Read the thing at the top of Part I. Like I'd really type all that again. Sheesh, what do you take me for? A hard worker? Yeah right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ _

_In the moonlight I found your heart,_

_Quiver like a bowstring's pulse,_

_In the moon's pure light,_

_You looked at me,_

_Nobody knows your heart._

_ _

_When the sun has gone I see you,_

_Beautiful and haunting,_

_But cold,_

_Like the blade of the knife,_

_So sharp and so sweet,_

_Nobody knows your heart._

_ _

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain,_

_Locked away in the forest of the night,_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world,_

_Of the things that sigh in the night,_

_Of the things that cry in the dark._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Five years," Zelda said, holding up her fingers, "Five years it was like that. Not much happened in those five years. Hermes became the Coven Master. Praedari and Vans and the rest were friendly enough to me and I grew to love each for his own ways: Vans for his artistic flair; Jael for his wit; Praedari for his stealthy prowess and his sweet disposition; Odysseus because he was a master grappler and great fun; Lysander for his sword skill strong leadership. And there were many, many others for many, many other things. Yet— "

Impa finished the statement for her, "—Hermes was still a bitch, I know." 

"Exactly," Zelda nodded, "In fact, it wasn't until it neared my fourteenth birthday until things between us began to change. Forgive me if you feel I jump ahead in my story, but there is not much to say, and I wish not to bore you. That year, I began to see the real Hermes. The poor lost little boy inside…." 

"By then, I was older, stronger, and more used to life amongst thieves. Praedari and I went thieving often enough, and I spent quite a bit of time with not only him, but also Odysseus and Vans and Jael. We were like our own little band, and thanks to careful discretion, I remained under the assumption that I was male. 

"However, Hermes stayed the same as he always had, cold, distant and irate. All three of those years and he would hardly speak a kind word to me. I might add some of the strange things I noticed about the man (he was twenty by now). For instance, his coughing fits, he fell into them rather often. I almost (almost) felt sorry for him when he was in these states. Sometimes, he even spewed up blood and bile with his coughing. 

"Aside from that, I still slept in the room beneath the Temple of Time. I still helped Hermes around his townhouse. I was a slave to his demand. Not that I let it bother me too much, but I could not _stand_ being so lowly to such a brat. 

"And then, there was the issue of Link. Five years it had been, and still, no sign of him besides the warmth of his power. I felt that in my dreams. Some instances, I even _saw_ him in my dreams. He would sleep, and the harpist would hold him on his lap, stroke his hair and sing softly to him. I watched him grow. I saw him change and mature every time I saw him. His body grew, becoming larger and more robust. And when I dreamt these dreams of him, I wished not to wake, for I would rather sit and be with him, in my fantasies, than be around loud brash thieving boys. 

"Speaking of maturity, I felt I was maturing too. Slowly, but yes, maturing. My body, I soon realized, was turning into that of a woman. I was taller, and more muscular, and it wasn't long before I had to bind my chest down with bandaging beneath my clothes as to hide my sex. But, despite my body yearning to become a woman, I didn't feel like a woman at all. Nor did I feel like a boy for that matter. It was almost as if I had no sex, for I had the body of a woman, yet my surroundings and friends were literally forcing me to become a boy. Or was it that I was a rotten little boy in a confused girl's body. I had no idea anymore. I couldn't even state the one thing about myself that every person (even the most foolish, idiotic of people) was easily able to state. 

"As for Hyrule. It was a hellhole. The city, for instance, was in an absolute shambles. Houses were crumbling because of neglect. Ganondorf's minions ravaged and looted the city as they pleased. By either magic or slave labor, or maybe even a combination of both, a huge ugly castle was erected where Hyrule Castle had once stood. A hideout, a den for Ganondorf and his horrific evil. That evil power emanated from the heart of the place, searing through the streets. I could feel it, and it tore me apart, like my head was full of glass splinters. 

"Oh yes, the magic. I found in myself, a power. It grew and was fertile inside of me. It warmed me and comforted me, yet I had no idea where it had come from. None at all! Yet it was certainly there and it was certainly powerful. And I knew for sure it wasn't the magic training you had given me when I was small. That was just to harvest my magical aura, the one you insisted I had to keep sharp. No this power was new. It just was thundering through my veins, like a storm of sorts. I adored it. 

"To pick up with the tale, the issue with Hermes began one dark morning when the ravens were thick in the sky and the earth trembled with evil. And this early in the morning, I was still asleep. Frankly, I was rather lackadaisical as far as rising before the sun went. Probably, one of the main reasons was the dream. Like I had said, I'd rather dream than live. But damn that Hermes! That foul morning, he burst into my room and actually hauled me out of the bed and onto the cold stone floor. 

" 'Get up, get up!' he was kicking me. 

" 'What's your rush?' I staggered to my feet, holding my bruised side where he had nailed me with his foot. 

" 'I had a great idea,' he actually _giggled_ as he said that, a mischievous smile etched on his face. He practically bounded out of the room, 'Hurry your ass up! I need to talk to you. Get your boys and meet me upstairs.' 

"I narrowed my eyes into slits as I lethargically dragged my feet, walking after him. I was chasing him down the hall, nagging him with things like, 'The hell do you mean? Are you ignoring me? Dammit Hermes, what'd you drag me out of bed like this for?' 

"And all he would do is giggle like a schoolboy like I had never seen him do before. He spun on his heels and clapped his hands as he mumbled something excitedly about 'treasures like that of the king.' 

"He left me at the foot of the spiral staircase to wait for Jael and the others. Hermes has skipped merrily into one of the little ferries and disappeared into the canals, whistling as he went, while I waited.Knowing myself all to well, I knew I couldn't just sit there for Faore knew how long and wait. So I trotted up the stairs looking for something to fool around with until Hermes and the others got back. 

"Much as I hated Hermes, I loved his townhouse. He had so many things that enthralled me. Stolen, perhaps, but nevertheless enchanting. Just that first floor held so many wondrous things like ancient collections and such. I had a sudden urge for trouble. It was this craving inside, pestering me to do something reckless. Frightening thing was, I gave into that craving all to easily. 

"Oh, there were so many things to upset and get into. Drawers to open, closets to explore. But the one thing that grabbed me first as something I had to experiment with, was Hermes' vast array of wines. They sat there, hundreds of bottles, neatly slid into the tall rack. Green bottles, black bottles, twisted ones and slender necked amber ones. I had to satisfy my quest for knowledge. 

"Quickly pausing to listen for the furtive Hermes, I went over to the wine rack, sliding the ladder to the center of its rail. And gulping back the little voice inside my head that was urging me to deter this drunken endeavor, I mounted the ladder and climbed midway. An attractive burgundy red bottle caught my eye, and I slid it from its brothers and brought it down with me. 

"Soon I had a cup and I was pouring the deep red liquid out. I had never before then had alcohol. I had seen my peers from Vans to little vertically challenged Odysseus consume alcohol like you would never believe, even from a very young age. I had to know what attracted them so to the stuff. Remembering Praedari bragging about his ability to stomach beer quite well, I cautioned myself to take a tiny sip at first. _Excellent!_ I loved it the moment the wine poured on my tongue and like a greedy hog I lapped up the rest in two quick swigs, all too ready for more. 

" 'Dammit Sheik!' I heard Hermes' voice mingle with Praedari who was shouting over him a whoop of excitement. 

" 'It's good, ain't it?' Odysseus was suddenly at my side, reaching for the bottle. Without even bothering to take my cup, he chugged right from the bottle, 'Oooh, very fine taste Sheik! Who else wants a mouthful?' 

" 'Me, me!' Praedari shoved Odysseus to the side, snatching the bottle from him as he did. He sighed heartily as he drank before handing the bottle to Vans, who then handed it to Jael. And when Jael handed the nearly empty bottle to Hermes, he snatched it away, drained the bottle and threw it aside with a splintering crash against the wall. 

" 'Anyway,' he grabbed Vans about the shoulders and steered him to the couch, forcing him to sit, 'I had a killer idea the other day. I've spent the last couple hours straightening it out, trying to work away all the kinks.'

" 'And this idea is?' Jael said as he sat beside Vans, kicking his booted feet onto the table. 

" 'For the past couple years, a damn Gerudo has been harboring himself in our midst. Right here in the middle of _our_ city, he's been foolin' with magic and crazy things like that. Time we make 'im pay, huh?' Hermes was very excited as he spoke. 

"However, I spoke up, 'What do you think your up against? You think you can just waltz into his castle and loot him? Any ordinary man, sure, but not Ganondorf. He has more power than you could dare to dream!!' 

'What do you take me for, an idiot?' Hermes snapped at me, 'No way in hell I'd want to go anywhere _near_ that place! Ech, that magic is disgusting to me.' 

" 'So what do you plan then?' Vans asked as he ran a hand through his hair. 

" 'We'll go to the desert where he's got all his bitches and that fortress,' Hermes was rubbing his hands together with a maniacal grin, 'They're positively _loaded_. Besides, I'll be able to pay him back for chinking away at _my_ flat!' 

" 'Ingenious! When do we go!' Jael leapt to his feet, all too excited, 'Can we carry off some of the pretty ones?'

"Hermes just shrugged, as though he didn't care, 'Getting more to the point, I think tomorrow night would be a fine time to go. Be ready at dusk!'

"A loud whoop of excitement aroused from the men around me. I smiled and hollered a little bit; still not quite sure this was the most spectacular of ideas. Praedari swept me off my feet and swung me around, 'Sheik, Sheik! We're gonna have us a grand time! And when we're done with it all, the Gerudo thieves will be the poorest lot of tramps to ever roam Hyrule!' 

"And then he set me on the ground before jumping down the spiral stairs into the dark canals under the townhouse. Odysseus leapt after him, and heard a barrage of shouts echo back up the steps as an argument rose up between them. 

" 'Vans was shaking his head and Jael shoved him out of the way as he dashed to intervene with the fight, which I could tell was already becoming rather heated with loud crashes and a great variety of swears. Hermes was chasing Jael down the steps to shut the three of them up. I could hear his deep voice dominate the three of theirs. Vans was on the floor, rolling about in sheer delight. I sighed and put a hand to my forehead. 

"And then Vans wearily stood and, still giggling a bit, he dashed down the steps. I followed him only to find Hermes, Jael, Vans, Praedari, Odysseus and even Hermes, arms and legs tangled about one another. 

"Praedari strained to pull his arm from beneath Hermes' leg to brush away his long curls, 'Gerrof o' me Vans!' 

"Hermes shoved a boot into Odysseus' gut as he pushed him off and then fought to get the others away from him. And then as he was standing, angrily dusting himself off, Vans and Jael were at it again, crashing headlong into each other, and were soon wrestling on the floor, dragging Hermes right back down with them. 

" 'Dammit you two!' he was shouting as the three rolled about, punching and kicking each other, right off the edge of the wharf, in fact, landing with a loud splash into the canal. Three little fountains of bubbles rose over their heads as they swam to the surface.

"Gasping in a loud breath, Hermes gargled at Jael and Vans, who were cowering together as far from Hermes as they could get, 'What are you two? Insane? Could've drowned us all with your screwing around!' 

"Jael shrugged; Vans winked and Hermes launched himself at the pair, forcing them under the water again. 

" 'Stop it you three!' I was shouting as I knelt at the canal's edge, 'Come back up here! Hermes stop that!'

"I was watching the water, and suddenly, it happened again. Another vision. The waves rippled, and beneath the obsidian black surface of the water, I saw a silver light. A group of six stood, silhouetted in the light under that water. Dimly, their faces could be made out. The short stocky rat-tailed man in the Sacred Realm was there; surrounded by… by… a muscled Goron was that? And a slim Zora woman, as well as a small child and… a red haired Gerudo. _A Gerudo!_ No! These people were the servants of the Three! How was a Gerudo among them? If we went to the Gerudo den, what if we should mistakenly kill her? I snapped to attention and shouted to Hermes, 'No! We will not go tomorrow!' 

"Hermes immediately stopped trying to kill the elusive Vans and Jael to turn and glare at me, 'Why not? You question my authority?' 

"I slowly backed away from the edge, 'I'm just saying you will chance destroying a destiny!' 

"He climbed out of the pool of water, his clothing sopping wet, 'What are you talking about? We're just gonna smoke out a few bitches. Where's the harm in that?' He looked positively sinister.

" 'You might kill someone who has a key role in this Legend!' I snapped. 

" "The hell do you mean by that, Sheik?' Odysseus interjected, looking a little puzzled. 

" 'He thinks he has a sixth sense,' Hermes scoffed, tossing his dripping wet braid over his shoulder, 'There is no legend. Only a delusional little boy. Lost and alone.' 

" 'There is a Legend!' I shouted at him, waving my fist around, 'It unfolds before us!' 

" 'Liar!' he shouted as he grabbed me by my jacket and lifted me clear off my feet, my eyes meeting his. He narrowed his eyes, and his brows knit together over his hard nose, 'What proof have you that this is truth?' 

" 'I dream of it. I dream no lies,' I spat. 

"An amused smile crossed his face, 'You… dream of it?' He burst out laughing as he spun around, dropping me in the process, 'You hear that mates? The punk says he _dreams_ of this!' 

"I felt tears brimming in my eyes as Jael, Vans, Odysseus and Praedari all fought to stifle giggles and snickers. 

" 'Damn you all!' I shouted as I back away, 'I hate all of you! You just wait and see. You'll have faith my dreams! All of you, damn you, will!' 

"And with that, I took off down the hall, looking back over my shoulder to briefly catch a glance of Praedari, who glared at Hermes before coming after me. I would elude him! I did not care what the hell he had to say. I refused to talk to them. I wanted none of it, damn them!"

"Zelda, you get so carried away with your emotions!" Impa said in her thick drawl, "You need to learn how to cool it a little."

"Gimmie a frickin' break!" Zelda took a long hard drink of her second beer, "They were really pissing me off okay? Look, I didn't want the Legend to be any more screwed up than it already was. I was just trying to work out all the problems."

"I noticed when you do that you _always_ create more," Impa retorted cynically, yet truthfully. 

"Hush your cake hole!" Zelda wagged a finger at Impa as she reached for a loaf of bread. 

"Praedari walked into my room a few moments later to find me throwing darts at a crude scrawl on a piece of parchment paper representing Hermes. It was nothing more than a stick figure with a scribble of blue hair and a wide-open mouth and angry eyes, though I thought it was a rather good rendition. 

" 'What do you—' I hurled another dart at Hermes' head, nailing him dead on, '—want?' 

" 'To talk,' Praedari stood in the doorway watching me hurl another round of darts at the target, 'I think we really need to talk.'

" 'Fine by me,' I said without even turning my head to look as I flung another dart, just missing the drawing's eye. 

" 'Yes well, this thing you have with Hermes,' Praedari casually walked over to where the parchment hung and tore it down, 'It's gotta stop. Driving everyone mad with your constant fighting!' 

" 'So?' I aimed a dart near Praedari's head and it zoomed by, shearing a few luscious threads of hair from his head, 'Not your problem.' 

" 'Oh I think it's very much my problem as much as it is every other thief in this organization, Sheik,' he came over and sat on the bed next to me, stretching his arms out to the side as he did. 

" 'So?' I said again as I elbowed him harshly in the side to make him move over. 

"Praedari flopped back on the bed at let his eyes trace around the room, 'Hopeless case?'

" 'Yeah.'

" 'What about this legend? Tell me that story, Sheik,' he said lazily. 

" 'Why would you care,' I said sadly, turning my head.

" 'I want to know why it aches your heart so to hear Hermes doubt its existence,' Praedari sat back up, 'I want to hear about heroes and villains. I want to hear about magic and bravery! Why is it you defend this story with such vigor? It's been like this so long! Why, Sheik?' 

"My mind's eye saw a quick flash of Link and I heard his voice briefly ring through my head. Then I began to speak, 'This legend… it's like… like a lotus blossom. And this lotus blossom is slowly unfurling into a great thing!' I grew excited as I began to speak, 'And the magic of this blossom radiates outward and shines like a thousand stars from the center, where stands a Hero, brave and powerful. He is surrounded by six holy sages who lend him power.' 

"Praedari was listening to me intently, his eyes wide and shinning, 'Magic? A hero? Tell me about this hero, Sheik.'

"I looked down as more memories of Link flooded back through my memory, 'He was… is… amazing. He was strong and handsome. The princess I think—' and here I flushed inwardly, '—loved him.'

"Praedari was smiling, 'And…?' 

" 'That is all.' 

"Praedari's smile waned for a moment, and he struck me on the shoulder, 'Liar! There is more! You're hiding the rest!' He giggled, 'What is it that you guard in secret so?'

" 'Forget it!' I snapped, becoming hostile again, 'Look, I'll _go_ with you to that damn Gerudo fortress, alright? But if I see the one of whom I saw in my vision, you will not lay a hand upon her.' 

"Praedari raised his hands by his head and shook his head, 'You have my word.' 

"I punched him hard in the stomach, 'You better.' 

"He stood and backed out the door, mockingly bowing as he closed the door, 'Sleep well you funny little psycho.' 

"I grinned wide back at him and then he was gone. _Alone, finally. I hate the way they all fawn over me!_ Silently I lifted the music box from its spot beside my bed. I cranked it up and let it play its sweet melody. It was so mellow and whimsical at the same time. A melody of life…. 

"It would have been nice if it had words. Maybe one day I'd compose some. Lyrics for my melody of life….' 

" 'Yeah that would be nice,' I whispered to myself again as I wound it up again and set it down on the bedside table before drifting off to sleep. 

"Not surprisingly, I had another dream. The dreams were more frequent now and I saw them more vividly. This night, I saw three beams of light, each a different color ruby, aqua and jade. 

"In the green column of light stood a woman with rich green hair in pleated braids. She had a golden glow about her, her body clad in a loose fitting desert sort of garb; flared pants and gold bangle bracelets. And in the deep cerulean light was a woman with long unruly curls of hair of every blue imaginable. She wore heavy robes like that of a wizard or scholar, tall collar and baggy sleeves. But the lonely woman in the ruby light, the illumination glinting dully off her worn gold armor. She looked sad, so tucked up in that little space of hers, long red ponytail drooping over her shoulder. _Why does she weep?_

"And then suddenly, between the three women, a dull luminosity gathered, erupting into the distinct shape of the holy Triforce. I was amazed at its beauty. It looked more magical and radiant than ever before…. 

"Until it blew apart, into thousands of shards, scrambling around like a horde of angry bees, only to weld back together in three separate pieces, each hovering before a respective goddess. _The Holy Three!_

"I sat bolt right up in bed, the music box long finished playing. I was in a cold sweat and I couldn't see straight. _It happened! That story! The Triforce is no longer whole! The where did…? _

"I raised my shaking hand from under the blanket. It glowed. It bore the sign of the Triforce of Wisdom. And it was I, whom the Goddesses had chosen as their messenger. Where had the rest of the sacred relic vanished to though? So many things I did not know!" 

"Next morning brought rain. Thunder and lightning ruled the heavens. And Hermes was giddy as a schoolboy. Frankly, it scared me to see him so… happy….

" 'We'll be drinkin' the _good_ stuff tonight boys!' he'd say as he went by any of us. Other thieves who weren't in on our little scheme looked at Hermes as though he were rabid. _He's losing it_, I heard Odysseus' sister whisper to her friend. And I heard another hiss across the kitchen, 'He's gone stark raving mad!' 

"But as night fell, and the time for our departure neared, he calmed down a bit, though he wasn't as sour as he usually was. Just… silent. And as the moon ascended into the skies, so we ascended from our hideaways and up into the vast world above. 

"Up through a small trapdoor in a decrepit and forgotten diamond mine on the outskirts of the rock canyons where the Gerudo women kept their fortresses. Hermes came up first, followed by me, and then Jael and the rest of our group after. The mine was bare of any kind of mineral or gem, though it was still magnificent in its own right. 

"Hermes was at the mouth of the cave, his back pressed against the craggy wall, tiny sparkling bits of finely crushed rock streaking his powdery blue hair as it rained from the dark ceiling above. The moonlight streamed in, casting him in an unreal glow, glinting off his twin curved swords. I crept beside him and I saw why he held back. Seated upon a tall outcropping of rock, armed with a longbow and a scimitar, was a lone Gerudo guard clad in loose fitted purple. She sat cross-legged with the bow slung over her shoulder and the scimitar lying at her feet, warily watching the path that ran beneath her, through the canyons and then to her fortress in the heart of the rocky crags. 

"Hermes hissed at me, 'Get her. With your bow, you can pick 'er off.' 

"I shot back at him, stepping on his foot as I did, 'No way in hell I could get an arrow that far! And when I miss, she'll know we're here and kill us with that longbow of hers. Much better range than this thing here.' I motioned to my bow. 

"He grabbed me and shook me violently, the Hermes I knew returning as he snarled, 'I don't care! Look, kid, if you will the arrow to fly, it will. Kill the damn guard so we can get some action, okay?'

" 'If you want excitement so bad,' I shoved the bow and quiver into his hands, '_You_ do it, hotshot!' 

" 'I can't fire an arrow to save my god forsaken soul,' he shoved it back at me, 'You're gonna do it and you're gonna do it _now_.' 

" 'For the thousandth time!' I threw the bow at his feet, my voice growing loud, 'No!' 

"I suppose I hadn't realized just how loud my voice had become. All of the sudden, a sharp female voice echoed through the canyons, 'Halt! Who goes there?' 

" 'Now look what you've done,' he hissed at me, 'They know we're here.' 

" ' _I've_ done!' I snapped, 'This was all _your_ fault!'

" 'How dare you accuse me like that!' he shot back angrily, getting right into my face. 

" 'How dare _you_!'

"The Gerudo shouted again, and I silenced myself and clapped a hand over Hermes' mouth as well. That damn woman had heard us arguing! I knew Hermes and his damn brashness would get us killed. She shouted once more, 'Show thyself coward! Or I shall kill thee!' 

"Hermes broke free of my grip, grabbing the bow from the ground. Nocking an arrow, he leapt out of the cave, taking quick aim at her and fired. The arrow flew; however, it missed her, landing at her feet. 

"She looked down at the arrow and then down at Hermes, who stood defiantly in the empty pathway. She slid her scimitar into a leather loop at the back her hip and grabbed her own bow before leaping from her perch to face Hermes. 'And for what dost thou wish to seek the Gerudo? Are thy wishes true or be they false?' 

"Hermes threw the bow aside, 'What should you care? Your death shall be the outcome of this despite my intents.'

"I started to come out of the mine with my company, but Hermes glared at me and harshly barked at me to get back. 'This is bitch is mine.'

" 'Fine by me,' I said, letting out a sigh and turning away, 'Go ahead. Just get yourself killed for all I care. See if it bothers me at all.'

"Jael put his head in his hand, looking first at me with an exasperated, wide eyed look, before looking further to Hermes. He shook his head with disappointment, 'This could go many ways, Sheik.' 

"Hermes had drawn both his swords, one in each hand. He spun them expertly around his fingers, tassels flying, before gripping the hard leather hilts tightly again. The Gerudo seemed not to be intimidated by Hermes' fancy swordplay, and simply threw her bow aside, raising her scimitar with her other hand. She lowered it, so the blade grazed the sandy ground slightly, bells jangling. 

"Then she charged at Hermes, pushing the blade forward before raising it over her head and swinging downwards upon Hermes head. Calmly, he raised his left sword and held it over his head, blocking her assault. She gritted her teeth and pressed her weapon against his harder. I could see sparks from the friction of the two blades rubbing against one another glinting brilliant orange in the early dusk. 

" 'Well Hermes seems to be holding his own against her rather well,' Odysseus commented as he came up next to Jael who was standing with tensed muscles just behind me. Odysseus, still quite short, only rose just under Jael's shoulders, a head taller than me. 

"Meanwhile, the Gerudo had backed off of Hermes. Hermes had a smug grin on his face as he spun his swords again with skill. The Gerudo raised her chin, narrowed eyes and a disdainful frown upon her tan face. She raised her scimitar before her, holding it horizontal before her. Then, in a quick motion, she pulled and the shaft of the long weapon whipped apart, revealing a long needle-like blade that had been concealed inside the scimitar's pole, creating two swords, one for each hand. She spun these new weapons as Hermes did with equal skill, her mouth now curled in a triumphant smile, 'Dost thou still wish to continue with this game, dog?'

" 'Fine,' Hermes said simply, shrugging, spitting to the side as he spoke. 

"She laughed; Hermes grinned; I gulped and Jael, Vans and the rest were on their feet hollering and cheering. 

"They clashed together, blades clinking together, a grinding sound cutting through the still air. Swords sliding against one another and sweat pouring down both hard faces, they went at each other again and again. _Clash!_ They met and then broke away, regrouped and…. _Attack! _They met at arms once more. This went on for what seemed like forever. Her red hair flailed out behind her as she jumped, swooped and dashed. Hermes' eyes glinted in the sunlight with a determined glare of hate. 

"Then he charged at he so fiercely, she was struck off her feet, and she flew backwards, falling first on one ankle, her body crashing down afterwards. It seemed she had broken it, her ankle limp and bloody, what seemed like a bit of bone sticking out of the flesh. She howled in pain. 

" 'Seems I've won,' Hermes sheathed his swords, 'We shall pass and you will not speak a word of us to a single person.' 

"She only spat at him, 'My honor shall not be defeated so easily!' 

"Hermes turned his back, crossing his arms, ignoring her. He beckoned for us to come to him and Praedari led the others (excluding myself) screaming victory yells to Hermes as they charged over the white desert sand. I dragged myself over to the excited crew slowly, my bow trailing behind me in the sand as it traced a line behind me in the sands.

"Out of the corner of my eye I found the Gerudo. She seemed to be struggling for something. I followed her eyes to discover she was reaching for her discarded bow. 'Hermes!' I shouted in vain. Hermes ignored me and went on talking to Odysseus about how magnificent he was in battle. (Whether he was talking about himself or Odysseus I was never quite sure.) 

"She was on her knees now, her bad foot out to the side slightly. She raised her bow, nocking a long arrow as she did. _Damn, if anyone's gonna save this from being a disaster its gonna be me_. I quickly pulled my own bow from around my neck. The Gerudo seemed to not have noticed, her stare too intent on Hermes. And just as she was about to loose her arrow into Hermes' heart, I let mine fly to hers. She dropped dead on the spot. 

" 'I sure as hell hope you're grateful!' I shouted to Hermes. He turned and eyed me strangely. All I simply did was point at the Gerudo's limp carcass, arrow protruding from the breast and all. 

" 'Good show,' he said simply without much ado. He smiled slightly, 'Let's be on our way men!'

"Reluctantly, I followed." 

"Gerudos!" Impa exclaimed, "What the hell was possessing him!?" 

"He had this mentality that he was the best. The Gerudo women were rivals to his thieving coven. He figured if he could vanquish them, his thieves would be known as the best. He couldn't bear to be second to anyone or anything. Especially, quote, 'a woman,' " Zelda answered. 

"Puts you in quite a spot," Impa commented as she cracked her knuckles free of writer's cramp. 

"Ah, but to him I was not a woman!" Zelda smiled slyly and continued on with her tale.

"Hermes was pressed up against a large rock. He furtively peered beyond it, laying eyes upon the massive Gerudo fortress. It was huge, with tall spires and many decks and promenades, confusing arches and passages. 

" 'Good god,' Vans gasped, 'The hell are we supposed to get in there?'

" 'Tell me you have a plan, Hermes. Tell me you do,' Praedari whined.

"I crossed my arms and said coldly to our leader, 'You didn't think this out in the least, did you, Hermes.'

"He waved me off with his hand, 'Yeah, yeah, I'll think of something, okay?'

" 'You better,' I muttered to myself. Jael heard me and snickered with a look of agreement. 

"He pointed to a low side entrance, a lone guard leaning sleepily at her post nearby, 'There. Vans and Odysseus, go that way.'

"He scanned the citadel's façade again. With a quick sweep of his hand, he gestured to a stairwell sinking into the earth on the other side of the fort, 'And Praedari and Jael are to go that way.'

" 'What about you?' Odysseus asked.

" 'The kid comes with me. Don't worry; I'll have a plan in the next five seconds. We meet here at midnight, alright? Y' ain't here, we leave, no questions asked' he nodded and the others began to sneak off. Before they were completely gone, he hissed after them, 'Oh and another thing:don't you _dare_ get caught!!!' 

"Then they were gone. 

" 'So what about us, Hermes?' I said with a tinge of sarcasm in my voice. 

" 'We're goin' up, lil' Sheik,' he said, for once addressing me by my 'name.'

" 'Up?'

" 'Yeah,' he said as he took a small dagger from his boot, his eyes tracing the rocky fortress warily. Grabbing me fiercely by the arm, he dragged me down the road a bit, to a small niche in the rock face where he his us in the shadows. 

" 'I can walk on my own,' I hissed. He shrugged. His nonchalant response to my anger made me even more upset, 'Why couldn't I have gone with one of the others! Oh I should have known you'd be a bitch to me!'

" 'Watch what say to me, kid,' he snapped.

" 'Like hell I—" Hermes suddenly covered my mouth with his calloused hand, silencing me. He was staring back onto the road, where a pair of Gerudo guards strolled by on their patrol, conversing lightly as they scanned the dusty street. Hermes pulled me back into the shadows with him, and we seemed to melt away from the light. 

"Then they turned and began to walk back up the road, towards a large stairway carved out of the rock face. It led from this pathway to the top of the gorge where the fortress itself stood. Hermes released me and crept out of the niche into the open. 

" 'You _crazy_!?' I whispered after him. He winked and then snuck down the road. I chanced to peer around the corner to watch just in time to see him lay a hard blow to the backs of both their heads. They slumped to the ground on top of one another with a low groan. Hermes beckoned me, and I dashed up the path to where he stood. 

" 'Yeah that's just two,' I said, catching my breath, 'but the security is bound to be tighter up top, and I doubt there will be a place to hide.' 

" 'That's where you come in,' he said with a mischievous grin, 'At the top of the stairs, duck real low, and pick them off with your bow.'

" 'You rely quite a bit on me and my weapon, Hermes,' I said, stroking the smooth wood frame of the bow. 

" 'So I'll admit it, you're good with the damned bow, alright?' he put a hand on his hip and raised a hand to wave me forward, 'Now hurry up and do it before someone notices we're here.'

" 'Someone _will_ notice when guards seem to mysteriously drop dead before their very eyes.' 

" 'That might be so,' he bit his lip a little and crossed his arms as though to contemplate it, 'Ah, pay it no mind. We'll take our chances, okay? Live life on the fly! Whatever comes to pass, I'll deal with it!'

"I grinned and snickered, 'Even losing to a woman?' 

" 'Like hell I would,' I replied simply before ushering me up the stairs, 'Go damn you!'

"I shrugged, no longer caring suddenly. Lying on the top three steps, arrow nocked, I aimed my weapon at a guard standing before a wooden ladder leading up through three decks that were erected above it, ending finally at the top one which was level with the roof of the fort. Before I realized it, Hermes was laying next to me, watching me aim. 'Good, good. Kill her. Now!' 

"The arrow whizzed over the hot sand, low to the ground. It flew into her calf; she fell, clutching the wound. And then she called two other guards from a location unseen to me as she tore the arrow right out of her leg. They came and knelt at her side, one stroking the wound and the other reaching into her waist pack for medicine. No sooner had they reached her for more than a few seconds, I had let three more arrows sail, each finding a heart to nestle its tip in. They all fell dead.

" 'Wonderful!' Hermes exclaimed as he jerked me to my feet, 'Let's go!' 

"We sped across the sand, through the open plain between the stairs and the ladder. I heard some other guards shouting, calling more to come. They had seen us no doubt and I tried to tell Hermes this. 

" 'I know, I know,' he was saying as he leapt up, catching the ladder, 'Forget it! Just run!'

"I followed him up the sturdy wood ladder quickly. Past the first and the second deck, all the way to the top we went. I could hear the voices of Gerudo guards coming after us as I could feel their weight as they too mounted the ladder and began to climb. I gritted my teeth and went even faster, not daring to look down.

"When we reached the top, we barely had time to admire the exquisite view of the desert and the far off temple in the distance. Dashing across the roof of the fortress, Hermes began to run for a grand watchtower on the other side of the rooftops. I followed his every move, trusting he knew what he was doing. Suddenly the flat roof gave way and slanted down. Hermes dashed down, arms out to the side to steady himself as he gained speed. I ran after him, running in the same fashion. I turned my head over my shoulder to see a pack of guards silhouetted against the moon at the crest of the roof. The one that seemed to be the leader, a woman dressed in white as opposed to the uniform purple, gestured for half the troupe to go run along the fort's edge in an attempt to cut us off. 

" 'Hermes!' I shouted up to him as he dashed up a set of narrow wooden stairs to a flat roof where two more guards, unaware of the commotion were leisurely keeping watch form up top, 'Watch out for the ones coming around the other side!'

" 'Uh huh,' he grunted as I followed him. He bashed the two women over the head with the pommel of one of his swords before they had realized what had happened and then ran onwards. Leaping over a guardrail, he jumped off the deck down to a lower roof. I sailed over the railing after him, for a moment feeling as though I had wings. I landed shakily on my feet and then fell down. 

"Hermes was about to run down yet another slanted rooftop when he saw me fall. With a sigh, he came back and scooped me up in his arms, holding me like a baby. Then he ran back to the slope and slid down the tin roof before setting me back on my feet again. By this time, there were only a few more roofs before the watch tower, however, the pack of guards that had been sent to cut us off, right at that time, came pouring over the slanted roof opposite us. They slid down too and surrounded us. Hermes and I fell back to back, each with our weapons ready. 

" 'Stand aside!' I heard a dominating female voice boom. The white clad Gerudo shoved her way through the circle of guards, each of whom had her scimitar pointed at us. This leading Gerudo had no spear, but a jeweled axe hanging from her belt. She spoke to us now, 'Why dost thou come to our fortress. Dost thou beg for death?'

" 'I bow for no one,' Hermes snarled.

" 'Why should thou bow for me? I am not the great Nabooru. I am called Ginza,' she smirked, her white painted lips slinking into a sly grin, 'However thou should be remorseful for entering a thieves den!' 

" 'I don't care who the hell you are!' Hermes snapped, 'I will take back what is mine! That amulet is rightfully _mine_.'

"I looked at Hermes questioningly. I didn't think he had come in order to take something specific. 

"Ginza looked at him with a narrowed eye before saying with a clap of her hands, 'Ah, I _do_ recognize you! You're that brat prince son of that thieving rogue Quince, aren't you, boy?' 

" 'The one and only,' he said with a growl. 'I intend you not to forget my name or that of my thieves! Hermes!' He launched himself forward, dragging me behind him as he tore through the thieves towards that tower. 

" 'Sound the alarm, damn you!' I heard Ginza shout to someone in the tower. I saw a beacon take light in the center of the open walled room crowning the watchtower. 'The rest of you! Spread throughout the whole fort! Tell everyone you see to watch for intruders! There are bound to be more of them inside. They won't get out of here alive.' 

" 'Yes ma'am!' the regiment chorused before scattering. Soon we were being chased as the rest went to infest the rest of the citadel. Ginza shouted again, 'And one of you bring me Nabooru!' 

"There was a line of iron staples in the wall of the tower serving as a ladder to the room. Hermes was moving so fast, I could hardly keep pace. I did my best to keep up though and soon we were inside the tower. Wooden logs served as columns to hold the thatched roof above us as the night wind whistled through. Three guards lay at our feet as we climbed down the ladder into the heart of the den.

" 'Look for the leader, Nabooru! That's where I'll find it,' Hermes was saying to me as he whipped around a corner. The corridors inside here were orange with the glow of torches. Shadows lurked wherever the light did not touch, creating a very unreal effect. It took my eyes a few minutes to really adjust to the odd lighting.

"We ran through what seemed like an endless labyrinth of halls, stairwells and atriums. We knocked what seemed like countless guards and hid in countless hiding places, yet we had hardly traveled through half of the fortress. We were at that exact moment, crouched in a forest of barrels in a large storage room, waiting for the guards to disperse. Hermes was crouched, ready to run at any moment. I knelt on one knee just behind him, keeping a watch on both doors to the room while Hermes eyed the guards. 

" 'This is quite a predicament,' he whispered so quietly I hardly heard it. 

" 'Yeah,' I breathed. 

" 'What would you do if—" he never got a chance to finish his words for he suddenly buckled over in one of his coughing fits. It seemed worse than I ever remembered it, the blood pouring from his mouth sooner than usual. He'd done his best to try and keep it a secret from his men and myself, and though I wasn't sure if the rest of the thieves were aware of his condition, it had been known to me for quite some time. Nevertheless, it was what gave us away.

" 'There! They're in there somewhere!' one of the guards shouted. 

"Hermes managed to whisper a few words to me as his spasm grew unbearably violent, 'Go. Run and go home! Tell the rest and they'll come.'

"I was about to actually do so, when I sat back down saying, 'No! You might be a rotten son of a bitch, Hermes, but I have grown to love this life, and I shall be loyal to you and you're cause to the end!'

" 'What are you doing?' he gasped, a smirk on his face, 'Trying to be a hero?' 

" 'Yeah,' I said with a hardly any volume at all as two Gerudo leapt over the barrels and surrounded us.

" 'Aiya!' another guard shouted, 'Come! We have found them!'

"Another high ranking Gerudo came into the room. Her hair was knotted in a loose bun at her neck. I could tell she was an important one from the green clothes she wore. It seemed to be a finer set of garments than that of Ginza, so I assumed this Aiya was a more respected officer. Was it maybe the rank they had given to this Nabooru? Was that Nabooru?

" 'General Aiya,' the guard saluted, 'We have them cornered. What are your orders?'

" 'Nabooru wishes to see them in the morn,' Aiya said as she fingered the jewel encrusted scythe shoved into her sash, 'She commands they be shown to rooms for the night. Lock them each in, she will come to see them when it suits her.'

" 'In sleeping quarters? Not the cells?' the guard questioned uneasily. Aiya glared at her, and the guard snapped to attention with a rigid salute, 'General!'

"Aiya stepped back to oversee our capture. The three guards bound us with leather straps around our ankles and our arms. We had enough lax in our foot bonds to walk, but not to run or kick. I did not put up a struggle, nor did Hermes. He was too weak and I knew when to admit defeat. 

" 'Don't put them together,' Aiya was saying, 'They are each to have their own room on the top level, locked in with a guard posted at each door. Don't forget to make sure the windows are locked tightly as well.'

" 'General!' the third odd guard saluted as she followed the two others who led us to our quarters."

Impa let out a low whistle, "You and you're luck, Zelda." 

She nodded with a small smile. By this time, the barmaid had dragged a chair up to the table and was listening to the story as well. Zelda also noted that the people at nearby tables were eavesdropping, listening to the tale as well. 

Seni, the barmaid, commented, "I cannot believe that you, the _princess_ are in my tavern telling this magnificent story! I cannot fathom that this could ever happen!"

Zelda laughed, "It did, dear girl. There are many things we cannot even begin to fathom. Many, many things…." 

"It was around two in the morning. I hadn't been able to sleep all night, feeling sick in my stomach and cruel cramps in my side. I found myself laying on the simple mattress on the floor of the barren little room, humming the tune of my music box. The moonlight reflected in the smooth glass panes of the wide window, locked tightly with two keys and a lock and chain. Soon I found my mind spinning the tune into one with words. I sang quietly. __

_ _

_"Alone for a while,_

_I've been searching through the dark,_

_For traces of the love you left,_

_Inside my lonely heart,_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life -- love's lost refrain,_

_ _

_Our paths they did cross, though I can not say just why,_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud,_

_'Till they unfold…._

_ _

_In my dearest memories,_

_I see you reaching out to me,_

_Though you're gone,_

_I still believe that you can call out my name.'_

"The words, I had no idea where they came from. I spun them from feelings I felt brimming in my heart. Feelings centering around one lonely figure: the boy called Link. And as these words poured from my lips, I felt my heart thump like I had never felt it before. I saw visions of Link, standing out in the crowd. His face glowing among the others, like an angel. 

_" 'A voice from the past,_

_Joining yours and mine,_

_Adding up the layers of harmony,_

_And so it goes, on and on,_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds—forever and beyond…._

_" 'So far and away, see the bird as it flies by,_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings,_

_Leave them now, and see what tomorrow brings…'_

"Suddenly, I heard a hissing voice. And a tapping noise on the wall. I followed the sound, my ear pressed against the sandstone, listening. 

" 'Sheik, Sheik!' the voice said. It was Hermes no doubt. He was on the other side of the wall. But why would he want to talk to me? Was he lonely? No, not Hermes. Hermes never ever got lonely… 

"Soon I found it, a chink in the wall. I could see Hermes through the little triangular hole, sitting against the wall. 'What is it you want?'

" 'That melody,' he whispered, 'Where did you hear it?' 

" 'I… well, there's this music box I had found in my—" I had begun, but he cut me off.

" 'That music box!' he hissed, 'It's mine! That is my melody!'

" 'What?' I was curious all of the sudden, 'It's just a toy. What do you mean it's _yours_?'

" 'Never mind that,' he whispered quickly, 'But those words. Oh, I need you to—" 

"It was my turn to cut him off. 'No, no, I refuse to ignore that. I really love that music. Tell what it is you mean by it being yours? Don't you dare leave me in the dark on this one, Hermes.'

" 'You want to know? Fine,' he snapped at me, his lip pressed against the chink in the wall as he said it. 'That music box was that of a love I had once. She was one of those beautiful wandering witches. She stayed with me for a few months and during that time we did love each other passionately until one day I awoke to find myself alone in my bed. That music box was left where she had lain the night before, a melody she used to sing all the time. Happy now?' 

"I was in awe. Flashes of the woman's portrait that sat on his desk back home raced through my mind. I recalled when Vans was telling me about the magic in the pipe system for the catacombs. All of that was this witch, I realized! And this woman had been Hermes' lover! He must have been young. Fourteen or thirteen maybe? And there was nothing I could think of to say to him.

" 'So I'm begging you, please, when we return home,' I could see his eye against the chink, a lone tear welled up there, 'please write those words for me, so I can… remember….'

" 'Very well, my Lord Hermes,' I whispered back to him, 'It shall be as you command.'

"I saw him smile before he backed away from the chink. He curled up on his straw mattress in the corner of the room and fell asleep. I found myself doing the same thing…."

"I woke up with a horrendous start the next morning. Blood covered my bed sheets, staining my clothes. I couldn't call to Hermes, for I bled from that secret place all women hold so dear to themselves. He'd know the truth about me if I did. But I panicked and I found myself screaming for a guard, 'Help me I'm _dying_!!!'

"A loud pounding on the door and the guard outside shouting, 'Shut up in there! I shall not fall for such trickery!' 

" 'No really! No joke!' I was frantic, 'This is a major thing! I'm gonna die!' 

" 'What the hell is it thou wishes for boy?' she shouted again. 

" 'A woman! A woman!' I said again franticly.

" 'So do most men you sex hungry little thing! Shut the hell up!' she pounded the door again. Suddenly I heard her salute, her weapons clinking together as she stood up. 'Lady Nabooru!'

" 'What's the trouble?' I heard a deep sultry voice boom. _Very commanding and honorable sounding woman_, I reasoned. 

" 'One of the prisoners is causing a commotion,' the guard reported. 

" 'Let me see him!' Nabooru commanded.

" 'My Lady!' I heard the sound of a key turning in the lock and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway, just beyond the guard who had unlocked the door, was a tall muscled woman in light pink Arabian vestments, styled like the other women here, but finer like Aiya's had been. Her long fine red hair was held in a ponytail by a jeweled ring at the back of her head. Many rings and adorned her hands and she wore a gold and jeweled chocker amongst other fripperies. 

" 'Oh my god,' the guard said when she saw me and the blood. 

"Nabooru chuckled, 'Seems you made a mistake. Caught yourselves a squealing _girl_, not a boy.'

" 'I'm fourteen, thank you,' I snapped.

" 'Yes, yes, I can plainly _see_ that,' Nabooru was outright laughing now as she shooed the guard away. The leader of the Gerudos stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

" 'You know what's wrong? Am I going to die?' I was a little relieved that she at least knew what illness ailed me.

" 'No, you're not going to die. You've been deprived of a woman's education, have you then?' she said with an amused smile as she knelt by my bed, 'Don't know what's happening to you're body, do you… Sheik, am I right?

" 'Since you know my secret, it is only right you know my name,' I said to her, straining to remember where I had seen her before, 'I am called Zelda. I am the last princess of Hyrule.'

" 'Amusing, yes,' she said with a strange sort of look in her eye, 'Funny who we get around here these days.'

" 'Well you're damned _king_ is ruining Hyrule before your very eyes, yet you do not care,' I said as I sat up. 

"Her eyes narrowed, 'That bastard knows not what he does. He is too power hungry. Our laws say that the one male born to us every hundred years must be king, however, I saw it in a vision that he must not rule. And no matter how much I protested, even though I am leader here, no one could bring herself to break the law. So he became our king. And Ginza, whom I believe you have met, his mother, would not stand for her son being denied the throne.'

" 'Oh my god!' I exclaimed. I knew where I had seen this woman. She was the Gerudo in my vision! The one chosen by the Three to play a vital role in the Legend! I would not tell her of her destiny however. Not yet. 

" 'What is it?' she asked.

" 'Nothing,' was the reply.

"She sat down, making herself comfortable, 'So Zelda, what will you do now?'

" 'I don't understand. What is it that you mean?' I asked, a little confused.

" 'You are a woman. Will you continue to live with those thieves? Perhaps you should stay with us. We would rear you up as a woman. No need to hide yourself and your sex,' she said.

"I did not need to think about it. I gave her my answer, 'No.'

"She tensed, 'What? Why ever not?'

" 'I have lived and shown loyalty to Hermes and his men since I joined their company three years ago. I have friends among their troop both men and women. I could not leave. Besides, if Ginza is as jealous about her son as you say, then I would be revealed to him in no time, and that is exactly from whom I hid.'

" 'I see,' Nabooru said looking out the window for a moment, 'And there is nothing I can do to waiver you decision.'

" 'Nothing.'

" 'Very well,' she said, 'If that is your choice, then it will be so. I cannot change what you feel in your heart for your friends. I can only give you this.' She slid one ring from her finger and pressed it into my palm, 'The stone embedded in this ring will keep you sterile and unable to bear children so long as you wear it. The bleeding will not occur on its monthly course as long as you wear it.'

"I slid the ring on my finger, mumbling a few words of thanks. She smiled at me, and just as she was about to rise and go, a splintering crash resonated against the door. I heard the voice of Hermes, 'Let me in! Let me in, damn you, woman!' 

"Another crash and more splintering wood. Suddenly the door swung open and Hermes stumbled into the room. His eyes were locked on me as he spoke, 'So its true? All of it is true? Sheik… why did you lie to me? Why did you keep this a secret for so long?'

" 'I… Hermes… I…' 

" 'Enough!' he shouted, 'I told you my secrets! I trusted you as a brother! And you were _lying_ to me all the while! Every word, every breath… all of it was a filthy lie! Did I not tell you about the honor thieves had amongst one another? You were breaking that code of honor since the moment you stepped across our threshold!' 

" 'But I….' 

" 'Enough! Liar! I have nothing to say to you, as you have nothing to say to me,' he turned his back, 'It probably would have been a lie anyway. Everything else you ever told me was.'

"Nabooru looked at me with a sly grin. She whispered to me as Hermes began to take his leave, 'Will you stay?' Soon Hermes was gone out the door. Gone forever.

" 'No,' I choked out as my eyes began to brim with tears, 'NO! My decision still stands. I though you said it was out of your hands. You set all this up!'

" 'Wrong, my dear Zelda,' she said, 'You are merely a victim of circumstance.' 

" 'That is where you are wrong, Nabooru,' I snapped, 'Life is not determined by a throw of the dice, but by the decisions you or I make today. I have decided I will go home!' 

" 'And I have decided you will _stay_!' she said, rising to her feet. She reached out to grab me. 

" 'No!' I shouted as I darted away from her. I sailed out the door, 'Hermes! Wait!'

"I could see him at the end of the hall. He didn't even turn around. 

" 'Guards!' I heard Nabooru shout, 'Catch that girl! The man is permitted to leave, but that child shall not be allowed to go!'

"Suddenly, the fortress was alive with Gerudo thieves. They surrounded me, and I could not get away. I shouted over and over for Hermes, but he did not come. Soon my cries were shifting from Hermes' name to Link's. I shouted to the heavens. I cursed the Gerudo people. But they did not go any easier. They swarmed me and brought me back to Nabooru. She smiled, 'This is what is best for you, princess. You must grow to be a woman! Those men have corrupted your mind. Not fit for someone such as yourself. Come along!'

"She led me through the fortress to a large ornate room full of silks and pillows and gold. It was a magnificent splendorous place. She plopped on a large red cushion as she spoke, 'These are my quarters. Please sit. You might as well grow used to this place. It'll be your home for a while.'

"I stood trembling in the middle of the room, angry at myself and at the Gerudos. What was I to do? I was trapped. Then why was I couldn't just settle into this as I had with the other thieves? Before me, I saw a row of three windows in the wall overlooking the desert pathway. I made my way to the window and looked out only to see Hermes making his way down that path. Would this be the last time I ever saw him?

" 'Take a good look at him while you can,' Nabooru laughed as she poured herself a cup of wine, 'Want some?'

" 'No.'

"And all I could do was slump down beneath the window, sad as could be. I buried my head in my hands and cried for the first time in years. How would I go on now? I had no idea how long I sat there or how long I cried, and it just didn't matter any more.

"Suddenly, the door burst open. I expected to see anyone but the one who was there. And was I happy to see him! Hermes came throttling into the room, knocking Nabooru to the side and then wrenching her to her feet, 'Where is it?' 

" 'What?' she asked as though she had no idea what he meant, though I was pretty sure she did. My heart sank, realizing he had not come for me. 

" 'My amulet,' he snarled, 'The one my Kito gave to me. The one you _stole_, bitch!'

" 'I have no idea what you mean,' she said angrily, pushing him off of her.

" 'Liar,' he growled. Then he pointed right at me, 'You're just as bad as that one over there!'

"She rolled her eyes, 'Please.'

" 'Give it to him,' I found myself shouting suddenly. 

" 'You shut up,' he snapped angrily at me. I had never been good about doing what Hermes had said in the past, and now didn't seem like a good time to start. I stormed right over to where the two were fighting and I nailed Nabooru squarely in the stomach. Though it wasn't a very strong punch, it did the trick, and she stumbled back in pain.

" 'How… could you… Zelda?' she said as she regained her breath. I shrugged. Then Hermes leapt at something lying on the cushion where Nabooru had been sitting. A small round emerald on a delicate silver chain… his amulet! Nabooru saw him leering for it and knocked him away. They were on the floor wrestling again. I was ignored. Might as well take advantage of that! I quietly stole the thing. 

"Hermes pushed Nabooru and ran to the place where the necklace had been. Not seeing it there, he looked about with a confused look on his face. Then he laid eyes on me, and realized what I had done. Without another thought or qualm about it though, he had swept me off my feet and was running out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

" 'You weren't really going to leave me were you?' I said to him as he leapt down the stairs to the path outside two at a time, a whole horde of Gerudos at our tail, Ginza in the lead.

" 'Damn straight I was,' he said angrily, 'Don't take this little rescue as something I did for you. I did it because you have what is mine. I intend for you to go back as living as a boy as soon as we are home. You are no longer a woman.'

" 'How could I deny my identity? It's confused me enough! What will happen the day I forget who I truly am?' I argued back as he stormed across a rope bridge that spanned a huge gorge. I nearly toppled out of his arms as he teetered on his feet somewhere in the middle. 

" 'Hurry and _catch_ them!' I heard Ginza's shouts echoing from the canyon behind us, enveloped in the thundering feet of a score of Gerudos running. Hermes didn't stop; just kept running as fast as he could go. 

"Soon he was flying through the fields of Hyrule, sailing towards the ranch. I could just see it outlined in the distance. Behind us, the Gerudos were beginning to lessen in number as the tall grass thickened, though I knew Ginza would never give up the chase until the dire end. 

"Hermes dashed through the gate of the ranch, nearly crashing into a young redheaded farm girl who was cheerfully sweeping up in front of her house. She had started to give us a welcome, but hardly had time to say a word for Hermes was dashing for the silo at the back of the farm before she could even open her mouth. I think she followed us, curious as to why we ran so. When she saw Ginza storm into the ranch, a few of her soldier still with her, I think she understood, but nevertheless, persisted in following us.

" 'Hermes, why the hell did you come here?' I asked irately as he set me on my feet and broke the lock on the silo, 'If you were going to ask the farmer if you could hide here, I think you blew your chances with his daughter.' 

" 'It's a pity she saw us,' he was saying as he pushed some boxes around, 'She might catch on.'

" 'Catch on t' what?' I asked both annoyed and confused.

" 'This,' he pulled a final box back towards him, revealing a hatch underneath, 'Where _else_ do you think we get our dairy? Like we'd _buy_ any! Easy access to milk and cheese! Now hurry your ass up!'

"He opened it, and when he saw me hesitating some, he pulled me by the arm, sending me tumbling down into a room full of hay and milk jugs. Behind a large bail of straw was another small door, which concealed a staircase leading down into our catacombs.

" 'She'll see the hatch,' I said bluntly as he lit a match so we could see on our way down.

" 'As far as she knows, it's just storage for hay. She has no reason to come here,' Hermes was saying. 

"I could hear the girl wondering aloud above us, 'Now where did they go? Hn, oh well. Now where did Papa leave that saddle….'

" 'See?' I could just make out a grin on Hermes' face.

" 'Dumb luck,' I said, rolling my eyes."

"And then what?" Sina asked. Her sister, another barmaid was now standing there, as were most of the people in the tavern. They were all agreeing, asking what befell me next. 

"Zelda, this could be a Legend on its own," Impa said with a smile, "How much longer does it go?"

"Patience is a virtue," Zelda chided.

"Not when your scribbling a thousand words a second!" Impa snapped, "You're dictating. Much easier than writing princess!"

"Odysseus was happy to see me. I had changed into fresh clothes and bound my chest down again. He came into my room, squealing, 'Sheik! You're home!'

" 'What?' I heard Praedari's voice echo through the halls. 'Sheik's come home?' he burst into the room, excited to see me, 'It _is_ you! Sheik!'

"We sat around my room, conversing. They told me about how, at midnight, when we hadn't returned to the appointed spot, they had left, assuming we had some other kind of plan. Suddenly, Hermes interrupted us, coming into the room without warning.

" 'Sheik!' he said, looking at me a little funny now that he knew the truth, 'Um, come with me. Get your stuff. I'm moving your room.'

" 'To _where_?' Odysseus asked.

" 'The spare one in my house,' Hermes replied bluntly, 'Bring everything you'll need… and the music box too.'

" 'What?' Praedari leapt to his feet, 'You'll hog 'im all to yourself, Hermes. What's happened to you? Fallen in love with him or something? You gotta share!' 

" 'Yo, I'm boss around here, and he's _my_ apprentice,' Hermes snarled at the two boys, 'If I say he's to live up with me then he shall!'

" 'Fine!' Odysseus said with a sarcastic crossing of his arms. My, how _adorable_ he looked when he was angry like that! 'Keep him! But I better see him more often than ever if your snatching him up like that.'

" 'Whatever,' Hermes retorted, 'Hurry up Sheik. I need to talk to you and there are a few things that you need to do for me.'

"I threw all my stuff into a pile atop a sheet which I wrapped up into a bundle. Hefting it over my shoulder, I followed Hermes up the spiral stairs to his townhouse. Hermes barked at Odysseus and Praedari not to follow, ' 'Else I kill the two of you and hang your bloody carcasses to beat in the wind.'

" 'Yessir,' they both mumbled before scattering and running down another corridor. Hermes directed me up the stairs and led me to the spare bedroom on the second floor, 'This is your new room, Sheik... or should I say, Zelda. Knowing what I now know about you, it's safer for you to be closer to me. I don't want the rest of them to discover your secret. Could be disastrous.'

" 'If you say so,' I uttered quietly. 

" 'Right then. Grab the music box and follow me,' he said, his voice suddenly more cheerful than usual, 'Step lively now. This is important.'

"He led me to the barren room next to mine. However, when he led me in, it was different from how I remembered it when I had seen it so long ago. He had moved another wooden chair by the music stand and lit dozens upon dozens of candles, creating an eerie glowing effect in the dark room. On the music stand lay the sheet music. 

" 'Go ahead,' he whispered, holding the door open for me, 'Look closer.'

"I slowly approached it, and looked down at the music. As a child, I had learned how to play the violin from a wandering minstrel who was residing in the castle for a while. And coming with those lessons, came the ability to sight-read music. I was a bit rusty with that skill, however I managed to piece together the tune that the music box played. 'What is this?' 

" 'Kito, my love, before she left, she would sit for hours in this room and stare out the window at the horizon, waiting to be inspired for words to put to her music,' he began, letting the door close behind him as he came behind me.

" 'She sang then?' I asked.

" 'All the time,' was the simple reply. Then a period of silence before he spoke again, 'And ever since she disappeared, this place has been lonely and quiet. But you're a woman. You have a sweet voice and a talent for words. I pray you'll sing for me that song often.'

" 'Is that your only wish in life?' asked I, full of questions.

" 'To hear that melody? Yes,' he told me. 'And you will make that wish come true. Maybe other wishes will come to pass because of you too. You have a gift, Sheik, a magical gift. I cannot even begin to explain what it is.'

" 'Is that why you gave up in the beliefs of the Three?' I think I understood him now. 'Is Kito the reason you hate magic. Is it because of her, you kept your distance, afraid that you might be hurt again?'

" 'Yeah.'

" 'Oh Hermes,' I turned around to face him, 'You missed out on all the good things this life still has to give. Look around you! There is a coven brimming with men and women who look up to you as their leader! And among those people are a very special group of five who wish nothing more than to be your friend!' 

" 'You mean Jael, Vans, Praedari and Odysseus?' he asked, 'That's four. Who is the fifth?'

" 'Myself,' I responded quietly.

" 'Oh,' he said plainly. More silence. 'Well then, will you do it?'

" 'What?' I had forgotten why he had called me into this mysterious room of his past again.

" 'Write the words. And sing it, just like you did at the Gerudo fortress,' he said to me, sitting down in one of the chairs and motioning for me to take the other, 'And I shall reward you.'

" 'Very well,' I said, giving in to him. I felt rather sorry for him, actually, and for that, I complied with his wish. 'Rest easier now, alright Hermes? That is what you must do for me.'

"I sang the part I had already composed aloud as I filled the words into the music. Then I closed my eyes, and a vision of Link danced across my closed lids, inspiring me to the core. Then I felt the presence of another, and seeing that woman whose portrait sat on Hermes' desk waltz around to the music through my head, I found the words to begin, and I sang and wrote out the rest of the song.

_ _

_" 'In your dearest memories,_

_Do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_ _

_" 'A voice from the past,_

_Joining yours and mine,_

_Adding up the layers of harmony,_

_And so it goes, on and on,_

Melodies of life, 

_To the sky beyond the flying birds—forever and on._

_ _

_" 'If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_Your voice will still remember our melody,_

_Now I know we'll carry on,_

_Melodies of life,_

_Come circle 'round and grow deep in our hearts,_

_As long as we remember…' _

_ _

" 'Lovely,' Hermes said almost to quiet to hear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tear roll down his hard cheek. 'Simply wonderful. Kito would come back if she heard that.'

"I smiled, 'Of course.'

" 'Oh, yeah, what I promised you was—' he started to say, rising and walking to a large chest I had not noticed before. He opened it and rooted through it, looking for something. 

" 'I need no reward for this,' I said, holding up my hand, 'This was a request I have fulfilled for your sake, not mine.'

" 'Really?' he seemed amused at this, hiding whatever it was he was going to give to me behind his back as he leaned against the wall, a sly look on his face. 

" 'Yes,' I said, rising from my chair, setting the stick of lead I had used to write down as I did, 'Kindness needs no reward if its true kindness.'

" 'Then what I give you is an act of kindness,' he said, turning his head a bit so I couldn't see him as clearly in the candlelight, though I could have sworn I saw a blush rise to his pale cheeks.

"I sighed. He had beaten me there.

" 'So here!' he thrust out a golden harp, his eyes still averting mine, 'Take it!' 

" 'What!?' I was surprised that he offered me such a fine instrument. It had tiny golden leaves encrusted on its body and delicate silver strings. 'Why would you give this to me? It's too fine a gift. I can't take it.'

" 'Refusing kindness?' he looked shocked, 'I thought that went _against_ your principles. Don't tell me you've actually adopted some of my traits.'

" 'Can't say I haven't,' I said with a mischievous smile. 

" 'If you were to ask me if I had another wish, this is what I would say,' he said, sitting down on the large oak chest, leaning back on his hands. 'I would say that for the love of all the gods, I would never call a curse upon one of my thieves as horrible as wishing he would end up like me.'

" 'Hermes….'

" 'Never,' he repeated. 'Because in the eyes of the gods, I am their devil. Hated, despised. Oh, I am fortune's fool! I AM FORTUNE'S FOOL!!!' he roared so loud, the candles flickered. 

" 'You shouldn't yell like that! It might make your condition worse!' I exclaimed, a hand on my forehead.

"He looked straight at me, sliding from the curved lid of the trunk to the floor, black eyes wide and shinning. 'You… know that I…? You _knew_?'

"I could only nod like an idiot before I managed to choke out the words, 'For years I knew.'

"He looked down at the floor, closing his eyes. Shameful that he should, for they were such beautiful eyes… black like obsidian, shinning warmly, yet cold….

"He sobbed regretfully, voice full of remorse, 'Oh yes, I am truly fortune's fool.'

" 'Hermes?' I chose this time to ask, 'What is that ails you? What makes you sick so that you spout blood when you cough?' 

" 'A curse,' he said quietly. 'A curse that has haunted and plagued me since the day my Kito left.'

" 'Was it her doing?' I wondered aloud.

" 'An accident really,' he said, opening his eyes again, though he chose not to look at me. 'A pair of spirit brothers that were her servants caused it. Horrible little rotters they were, always playing with her potions and wands, but she kept them in her company for love of their sister who had been destroyed long ago. One day they changed the labels on some of her elixirs, and she, not knowing, gave me a dose of what she thought was a potion to knit flesh and bone. When she realized the mistake, she became depressive right before she left me, knowing she had no cure for this disease. First it will tear my soul apart, consuming me inside and making my lungs bleed, and then kill me. It's a wonder I am even still alive.'

"I stood and inched over to where he sat, squatting before him, 'If that is the case, it must be that the gods want you to live! You must have a purpose in life that you have yet to fulfill!' 

" 'More like they allow me to live as so I can suffer,' he moaned, putting a hand over his head, 'And what of this so called task? Is it when I have completed my meaning in life, the Three shall take my life away, kill me? If I do not believe they can, they have no power over me.'

" 'Never, they are life itself,' I shook him forcefully. 'You listen to me! If I will you to live, then live you shall! Hermes, you will not die.'

" 'So said the poor powerless girl who pretended to be a strong-willed boy; the girl who cannot even alter her own fate of being a slave the gods.'

" 'Don't you dare to talk that way,' I snapped at him. 'Thinking that way will only bring the end swifter. You must be strong to live and an attitude like this will get you killed!'

"He got angry suddenly and pushed me away, 'So you think you can just come here and turn my world upside down? I thrived on discipline and a cold heart to keep me going and you think you can just change all that? Well it ain't gonna to happen! Not to me. No _girl_ is changing my life.'

" 'Oh Hermes, it's too late for that. Two women have already changed your life,' I said, his anger not deterring me in the least, 'I already have changed you as Kito changed you in the past. Would you just look at yourself? In these past few moments you have changed completely!'

"He turned away from me, moving his whole body around so I could see only his back and the long braid trailing down to a coil on the floor.

" 'Look damn you!' I shouted, coming over to him and pushing him to the shinning window. I could see myself dimly in the glass. Surely he could see himself. 'I'll prove to you that you fit in this life; I'll show you that you exist! Look at yourself!'

"Slowly he turned. I saw a pale reflection of him materialize in the glass as he looked. I asked him, 'What do you see?'

" 'A broken boy with no hopes or dreams for the future,' he said sadly, looking away again.

" 'Liar! Don't you see yourself?' I rose to my feet as I went on, 'Well you know what I see? I see a brave leader who commands a horde of cunning thieves. I see a man who is strong willed and pure of heart. I think—'

" 'I think you have wasted your time,' he said as he stood. He looked down at me at stroked my head slowly in an affectionate manner before he turned and left the room, leaving me all alone."

Seni had tears in her eyes. Even the proud Impa had shed a few teardrops, for the page on which she wrote was wrinkled with their moisture, and the ink had run. Total silence had befallen the tavern, and not a soul spoke or even dared to draw a breath. 

Zelda looked around the room at these people. They knew these characters as she had and felt their sorrow and hers, just as she had so long ago. These people were part of the story as well, now. They had become one with the thieves and herself. It was a part of her she never knew had existed. And it was a part of her, which she discovered she loved best. 

" 'Sheik?' I heard Vans banging on my bedroom door. It had to be about midnight, though I wasn't sure, for I could not see the moon as it had been covered by thunderclouds. The rain poured down and the lightning cracked across the sky, thunder rolling in the distance. I had lain sobbing on the bed in my new room all night since Hermes had disappeared to his own quarters. 'Sheik, are you there?'

" 'Go away,' I shouted to him. I didn't need this now. I wanted to be alone. 

" 'Like I care what you want right now, Sheik,' he banged even louder on the door, shouting louder. 'I wanna talk to you about Lord Hermes. What the hell did you tell him? He's refused to let me upstairs. Said I 'ought to talk to you instead. You know what ails him. He's acting even more depressed than usual!'

" 'In more ways than one!' I snapped, thinking suddenly of his curse. 

" 'The hell do you mean by that Sheik?' he yelled. 'You've got a lot of explaining to do!'

" 'Vans!' I threw a nearby candlestick at the door, making a loud crash that startled the poor man on the other side.

"I never quite figured out what he said right then, for his voice was drowned out by a great barrage of thunderclaps, although I was pretty sure it was a long string of profane words and cursing. The thunder subsided just in time for me to hear his footsteps fade away, creaking to a stop on the top stair. First I heard the voice of Odysseus before I heard him speak, telling of what had just happened. Then a big sigh from Odysseus as he walked back down the stairs with Vans, telling the story in a louder voice to the rest of the boys whom I were sure at the foot of the steps. 

"When I was positive they had gone, I rose from my bed to check on Hermes. Climbing the stairs, I peered through the gloomy room. It was darkened, and I could barely see. Where was Hermes? 

"Suddenly, the room was illuminated by a crash of lightning. A glinting blade; Hermes lying on the bed; blood…. 

" 'Hermes! Don't you dare!' I dashed up the steps and across the room to the bed. Hermes was on his back, staring blankly at the dagger he held over his head, blood from one of his coughing spells leaking from the corner of his mouth. He traced the flat part of the knife over his wrist, toying with fate, pretending like he might slash his wrist. Angrily, I stood over him and knocked the dagger out of his hand. His eyes focused at that very moment and he sat up, his baggy shirt puffing around him as he did. 

" 'It's foolish to throw your life away,' I scolded as I slammed him hard across the face with a backhanded slap. 'How could you even contemplate suicide?'

" 'Might as well. Gonna die anyway,' he said vaguely, waving his hand around dramatically. 

" 'Don't gimmie that bullcrap!' I smacked him again. He raised his hand to his face as though he was just feeling it. 'Have you ever done this before?'

" 'Many times, thank you,' he snarled. 'And each time I pray for the strength to carry it out. It's unfortunate you came along for tonight I actually had the courage to do it.'

" 'That's not courage you animal!' I exploded into a tirade, 'Courage is when you give your life to help others. Would killing yourself do anyone any good? Who would benefit from your death? Certainly not your coven! That tattoo on your arm; do you remember what it stands for? That your part of something, something big and no way in hell your going to spoil it like that!' I could have gone on, but he raised a hand to silence me.

" 'Do you know what its like to be alone?' he asked me, looking in my eyes for the first time I could ever remember.

" 'Of course I do!' I felt my cheeks go scarlet with rage. 

" 'Really?' he said, putting that amused look on his face, 'You know what its like to really be alone? Tell me. I want to hear it.'

" 'You wanna know?' I smirked, 'Guess its only fair you hear my story since you told me yours.'

"He licked his lower lip as he reached out to me, grabbing my wrists and pulling me onto his bed. And he wrapped his arms around me as I squinted my eyes shut tight, not knowing what he wanted with me. I could feel him burying his face against my neck, coarse power blue hair against my flesh. He breathed in my ear so softly it was like a winters cloudy breath lingering delicately in the air, 'Yes, tell me your story, princess.'

"Gathering my strength, I began to spin the story of my true heart, beginning on that day so many years ago when Link had stumbled into my room back home in the castle, his little faerie glittering over his head, forest emerald thrust forward. I explained about the quest for the Triforce and the mistake that befell Link when he tried to touch it. And then I told of my dreams and of how I saw Link sleeping so peacefully. I admitted how I felt love for him, a hero, asleep through the ages. Then it went on into my present state with the thieves.

" 'But you were not alone,' he said in that fragile whisper. 'You had the hero and your dreams. And then there was Praedari and the rest of those people for you. You know who I've had? Aside from Kito? Zip. Nothing. Not a soul. I've been lost since the day I was born.'

" 'That's so sad Hermes,' I said, curling up to him. 'You know what I think though?'

" 'Hmm?'

" 'You make it seem worse than it truly is.'

" 'I only wish,' he said quietly. 'God, I don't want to be alone anymore. Never ever again. Not now, not ever.'

"I mumbled some words of agreement, my eyes growing heavy, too tired to really say much to him anymore. He held me tighter, though I could feel his soft lashes as his eyes fluttered closed, tired with sleep as well. 

" 'Woe be to you if I wake up and you're gone,' he yawned before drifting off to sleep. I laughed softly to myself as I closed my eyes finally and went to rest."

"Incredible," Impa dared to break the silence, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "And you swear nothing happened besides that?"

Zelda laughed out loud, "Yes, Impa, I did sleep in his arms, but nothing like that ever happened between Hermes and I. There were other feelings there that I couldn't betray." 

"Li-i-ink," she joked.

"Hey shut up!" Zelda turned bright, bright red with embarrassment, "You're, uh, breaking the mood Impa!"

The tavern broke out into low giggles, Impa leading the joking.

"Really people!" Zelda shouted, "Do you want to hear the rest or _not_!?"

Silence rang through the place like a plague of death through a village.

"Just as you all were getting the wrong idea, so Vans got the wrong idea when he came up into Hermes' room the next day to discover me sleeping, curled up against his breast. I was still wearing the clothes of a boy, and Vans still knew me as a boy, so it made the situation seem all the more awkward. When I awoke to discover him standing over me, his eyes wide with wonder, I shot up into a sitting position, accidentally whacking him in the nose, causing it to bleed. 

" 'Whoa there, Sheik,' Vans said with a faint smile. 'Something you'd like to share with the class?'

" 'No that's _not_ what it is!' I said, rolling out of bed. Hermes was still sleeping, his arm wrapped round a pillow. 'You have a twisted mind, Vans!'

" 'Well _duh_!' he hit his head. 'Consider me as a person, Sheik. Not everyone here had a noble upbringing when they were small.'

" 'Sicko,' I muttered. Just then, Hermes sat up in the bed, slowly opening his eyes and groggily looking around as he let his eyes focus.

" 'Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty,' Vans joked with a sly giggle. 

" 'Say that again,' Hermes snarled at him. He certainly had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. 'I dare you.'

" 'Slee-ping Be-a-uty,' Vans had a look of triumphant mischief on his face as he made sure to enunciate every syllable just to piss Hermes off as much as possible.

" 'Oh _damn you_!' Hermes leapt off the bed, nearly knocking me out as he flew at Vans. Soon they were on the floor wrestling with each other like children, as they did so often. But this time, it wasn't only Vans laughing, but Hermes also!

" 'Guys, stop!' I shouted as I jumped into the fray. Soon we all were fighting each other, rolling about on the floor, but no longer in any real sense of disagreement, but one of a bunch of _friends_ enjoying one another's company." 

"I think it was Hermes finally being able to admit the burdens of his heart to someone that allowed his soul to be free. Perhaps it was time for him to move on. Yeah, it was. And as for the picture of Kito, well, it disappeared from his desk that very day. And I never saw it again…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road  
When you face your world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ _

_ _

Right out people, we're getting on our way with this story, no? Hehe, I think you all will be pleased with what's to come! Thank god for spring break or you'd _never_ find out what happens! So go grab a cookie or something, give it to me… okay, fine, so you can _eat_ the damn cookie while you read. _Be_ selfish! 

~ Peace dudes ~

The Twisted One


End file.
